This invention relates to a controller for a video tape recorder (VTR) and more particularly to a dynamic motion controller used for tape editing and playback.
In the operation of broadcast-type VTRs, it is often desirable to be able to remotely control the VTR and more particularly to produce a number of special effects with the recorded program material, such as variable motion effects and post-production editing.
One attribute of such controllers which is desirable is the ability to electronically designate a cue corresponding to a particular frame recorded on the video tape and to selectively replay the cued frame or the frames following the cued frame. Prior art controllers have only a one cue capability. This is very limiting in that only one cue segment can be recalled and further that it does not allow both the beginning and the end of a given segment to be prespecified before reproduction of the recorded segment.
It is often desirable to have a visual display of the accumulated playing time after the designation of a given cue. This tells the operator how long the segment is that has been designated by the cue, and also allows the operator to re-cue the segment more accurately.